


First Dance

by Clairianne



Category: Cloud Atlas (2012), Cloud Atlas - David Mitchell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:56:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clairianne/pseuds/Clairianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You spotted me first in that sweaty crowd. You stood in front of me, held out your hand and that was enough for me to fall in love with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I'm proud, because it's my first thing ever shown to world. My english isn't the best thing in world, but I tried.

I remember our first dance.

It was December and I was 22. It's not important how old were you or why was I in London that day.

The night was cold and the club we'd been in was shabby and full of underaged, drunk kids. Maybe you were one of them? I would never know.

You spotted me first in that sweaty crowd. You stood in front of me, held out your hand and that was enough for me to fall in love with you. It was strange for me, but I took your hand and allowed you to pull me toward the sweaty crowd.

We were looking at each other all the time. For only one moment I noticed the crowd around us and then your clever hands were on my hips, pulling me closer.

Only thing you said was "I'm Robert", to which I replied "I'm Rufus".

You allowed me to comb my fingers in your raven hair, other hand putting on your beautiful, smooth cheek. Your eyes were dark with heat and something like lust. I could see every colorful light lost in them and that was so intimate... I would never see anything more beautiful than you there, with your curly fringe on your pale forehead and cherry lips. You held me and we were swinging to the songs, I don't remember which ones and how long. It wasn't important, not with you and the unnamed plea "please, don't stop the music"...

You kissed me then, with all tongue and rush and your fingers under the hem of my shirt. I know I wanted to bring you to the hotel room then and make love with you all night and then spend the entire life together... But that kiss was everything like goodbye.

Then you were gone. I tried to find you, to ask about you, but nobody could help me, like you were some kind of dream.

Maybe you were my dream. I still remember your musky smell and lips tasting like cigarettes and cola, but it doesn't mean you were alive.

I'm still dreaming about you, though. I can pinpoint every time I thought I saw you somewhere. And then, when I could feel your lithe body so close to mine, I believed it's not our first meeting. When you said your name, I noticed that of course your name was Robert. I was thinking about you tons of times since that night, in different places and universes and it wasn't like I was imaging things, but more like remembering...

Like our kiss in the club wasn't the first one, but one of the firsts.

And maybe I remember our first dance, because it was our last?

Or maybe it was our last, because you knew that's the only one possibility to have our first somewhere in other lives? And maybe in that another universe we would be meant for each other and you wouldn't need to run away?

Or maybe in another universe I'd die before we would meet and you would have been the one chasing someone who never existed.


End file.
